geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
WOW
"Layout by Trusta, Deco by Pennutoh, Chase, Disp, Failure, Slimjim, and Marwec. Check the video for the song. Thanks, npesta for verifying!" - TrusTa WOW is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration hosted by TrusTa and verified by Npesta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbUVw7p0Ebg It is known for its unique spam-based gameplay. TrusTa created all of the gameplay and some creators helped him decorate some parts. TrusTa was originally set to verify the level, but he dropped it and handed it over to Npesta. It is currently #30 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above ZAPHKIEL (#31) and below Necromancer (#29). History On August 15, 2017, TrusTa uploaded a video simply titled “wow”. It showed the beginning of a layout created by him. It gained some attention and was quickly praised for its hyper-actively fast-paced gameplay and unique song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIXaq_x4UuI About a month later, on September 16, TrusTa uploaded the full layout to YouTube, showing the rest of the fast gameplay and song. In the description, it showed the team that was to decorate the level. It had some decently well-known creators such as Loogiah, Vlacc, Dudex, ChaSe97, Namtar, Codex, and Aquatias.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H80fey-V1Js Pennutoh released a video showcasing his finished decoration of the beginning of the level on November 12. It featured lots of color flashes and was overall rainbow-themed.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TjwHWnVGkiA On December 3, TrusTa released an official preview of the level, showcasing the aforementioned decoration by Pennutoh and some new, never-before-seen gloomy rainbow decoration by ChaSe97 during one of the slower parts of the level. Also, the video description revealed the new decoration crew of the level, with it consisting of Pennutoh, ChaSe97, Failure444, SlimJim, and Marwec.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=598_0buvc_g Marwec released his decoration of the level on Christmas Day 2017, with it being at the last part of the level. It has similar decoration and a similar style to that of Pennutoh.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jOcT7ktPMu0 After a period of inactivity regarding the level, Salaxium released two videos on March 12 and 13, 2018, both of which showed SlimJim's unfinished decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtFtA2gYM7Y On June 22, 2018, Failure444 released a video showcasing the finished decoration of his part of the level. In the video description, he stated that his part contains ~45,000 objects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPoLEAAaXqU Five months later on December 24, Splash released the end logo of the level, which he and ChaSe97 worked on.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwsEl8jhO6M On February 12, 2019, TrusTa began verification of WOW and achieved 22%. In the video description, he stated that this will be the final thing he is doing in his career.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuSG1dM1c8w Just one week later on February 19, he made a start position run of 34-82%, thus mastering the spam parts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5jNFFP7PPM However, about a month later on March 22, TrusTa dropped WOW and passed it to Npesta,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fgc1X5phdc who quickly achieved 31% on the same day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXglstfhxEc The next day on March 23, Npesta achieved a start position run of 62-100%, thus mastering the spam parts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JaRakNvypY Sometime later on April 5, he achieved a great start position run of 30-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKi0p6-eMQg Just four days later on April 9, he got an astounding record of 66%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWGr_ludM30 Two days later on April 11, he got an incredible record of 88%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL8wHCd1G78 Then, eleven days later, on April 22, he verified the level on stream. Gameplay * 0-17% (Pennutoh): '''The level starts during the buildup to the drop with an auto cube section with some jump orbs required to hit. At the drop is some extremely fast-paced triple-speed gameplay that contains tons of spamming, straight fly, timing, and more. * '''18-30% (ChaSe97): Next, the song and the gameplay both slow down. Starting at normal speed and then half-speed, the part contains some cube and robot sections that require some timing. When the speed increases to double-speed, the gameplay starts as a brief straight fly, followed by a cube section with lots of jump orbs. A long and tricky ship sequence with varying gravity and sizes is next, with a one-jump cube right after that. * 31-61% (Failure444): Afterwards, the music starts speeding back up. It starts with some more spamming and timing-based fast-paced gameplay, this time at double-speed. A triple speed ship sequence mostly consisting of a straight fly is next, with a fast-paced near-auto cube coming right after. When the music speeds up, the gameplay does too, with some very fast triple-speed gameplay with many jump orbs and portals forcing the player to use pixel-perfect timing while also in a spamming fashion. * 62-82% (SlimJim): The next section features gameplay very different from other parts. It contains lots of ”spamming counters”. Here, the player must spam their mouse more than the amount of the original number on the counter to pass the part. There's many of them here, and can be very tricky for some. * '''83-94% (Marwec): '''The final part features some similar spamming, timing, and skill-based gameplay from earlier in the level, along with some swing copter sections at the beginning. * '''95-100% (ChaSe97 + Splash): '''Afterward, the player enters an auto half-speed cube section with the end logo. Then, the level ends. Records Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level is the first and only collaboration hosted by TrusTa. * The song of the level is not on Newgrounds. * This level has taken around two years to be verified. * After it was originally released, a lot of people thought that this level would not get rated due to the fact that this was an April Fools joke level before it was released, and many people actually beat that. So if it got rated many players would get 500 orbs, 10 stars, and a free demon. * This has the least letters in an Extreme Demon (3), formerly was 8o X and EnvY (4) (Doop by Wormfodder and more was not rated when WOW was rated). Walkthrough Gallery WOW Ending.jpg|The ending of WOW. References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:XL levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels